Empty
by cosmosalone200
Summary: Lin's P.O.V. on Amon taking away her bending.


Disclaimer: I do not Legend of Korra. I own only a laptop and my imagination (to an extent).

Everything hurt. The electric current had set all my nerves on fire and left my muscles twitching. I felt the chi-blockers drag me off but I was too busy trying to fight the darkness beginning to cloud my vision to do anything about them. I lost the battle and the darkness took hold.

I was jerked awake by the feel of someone forcing me to my knees. Blinking rapidly, my vision cleared enough for me to see Amon stand before me flagged on both sides by chi-blockers. I hoped Tenzin and his family managed to get away.

Siting as straight as I could, I faced Amon head on. I was Lin Bei Fong damn it and I was not going to back down in the face of a power hungry tyrant.

"Tell me where the Avatar is and I'll let you keep your bending" he stated. Typical. I practically asked to be caught with the stunt I pulled and he goes and tries to pretend like I'm just a simple minded fool.

"I won't tell you anything, you monster"

"Very well"

He walked behind me and took hold of my head. I shut my eyes and tried to hold on to whatever was left of my dignity. I didn't even notice his finger on my forehead. No, all I felt was the rush.

I felt as if my every soul was being torn from my body. I knew my eyes had opened at some point but I couldn't see anything. I could only feel. Not the rain and wind on my face nor the pain of my armour pressed against my skin. No, all I could feel was the emptiness inside eating away at me. I felt till the darkness came. Then I felt no more.

Flashback

_A seven year old Lin is having dinner with her mother. Suddenly Lin asks "Mother, what was the worst feeling you ever had?" Surprised Toph thinks for a moment then replies "When I was captured in a metal box". Sensing Lin's confusion, she continues "This was before I learnt metal bending. I was trapped, alone, in an element I couldn't bend. I couldn't see anything and I just felt so helpless." Signing softly she added "I love you Lin and I hope you never have to go through that."_

Flashback over

You got your wish mother. What I felt was worse than helpless. Amon took away more than just my bending. He took my last real link to my mother. After she died, there were only two things through which I felt connected to her. One was my job as Chief but I had already given that up. The second was my ability to **see** as she did. And now Amon took that away from me. The earth bender, Bolin, would probably say Amon took away my 'epicness' and he would be right. I simply lay there awake yet not at the same time. My own body felt wrong to me. I was nothing more than a danger and a liability.

'**The fuck you are'. **That voice. That was my mother's voice. '**That right Junior! Now get the hell up and put your bones back in gear. You aren't blind so got no excuse. So get back in gear and WHOOP SOME ASS!'**

She was right. I maybe I didn't have my bending but I was still a masterat hand-to-hand combat. I could throw knives and use a grapple hook as well as any chi-blocker. Lord Zuko himself had taught me how to use a sword and I was a master of the Kyoshi forms of combat.

What was I doing moping around like a kicked dog? I was Lin fucking Bei Fong not first year rookie. I was the daughter of Toph Bei Fong and no there was no way some second rate wacko was going to keep me down. My mother had fought her fear by creating a new bending form. I may not have been able to do that but I sure as hell would not let Amon win as long as there was any breath left my body.

I was Lin Bei Fong and I was not going to go down without a fight.

Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on

Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are"  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more - yeah, that's worth fighting for

Song- Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams


End file.
